Piggyback Ride
by GSandM
Summary: Her feet were aching and Tsukimori decided he waited long enough to make his move. Implied Tsukimori Len x Hino Kahoko.


**Piggyback Ride**

"You're shoes are _so cute_, Kaho-chan!" Nao cried when she saw Hino's brand new pink high heels. The three were sitting in front of the practice rooms, waiting for one to become available. Hino insisted that they did not need to wait on account of her, but regardless, the two stayed. Hino looked down at her shoes, thinking that they were pretty cute afterall.

At the toe were delicate, complicated bows made of thin pink and white ribbons. At the ends were tiny hot pink beads designed in the most gorgeous of patterns.

Mio nodded in agreement with Nao, bending down to get a closer look. "They're so pretty, Kaho-chan." She timidly fingered a bead. "Where did you get these? They look awfully expensive."

Hino smiled, "Thank you Nao-chan, Mio-chan." She blushed lightly from all the sudden attention. She slid her feet closer to the two others, so her friends could get a better look, instead of towering over her to the point she was sure to fall over. The strawberry-haired girl smiled unconscientiously, unsure of how to answer Mio's question.

She wasn't really sure _where_ she got the shoes, exactly. Her mother was the one who gave them to her this morning, but at the same time the violinist was sure she wasn't the one who bought them. When Hino asked, her mother would smile and say they were a gift from a kind young friend. But Hino knew that wasn't something that her two regular-student friends would let slide.

So instead of answering, Hino shrugged.

"But I don't think they're really me. I mean… I don't look good in high-heels at all." _I should've just kept on my sneakers_… Hino's comment was soon argued against, the three too absorbed in conversation to hear the opening door to one of the music rooms. Hino looked behind her to see Yunoki ever so gracefully towering over her.

"Eh? Y-Yunoki-senpai!" The awaiting girls chorused, one more nervously than the other two.

The beautiful third-year smiled elegantly, his flute case easily held between two of his delightfully colored pale fingers. He began to walk past the three before stopping midway in front of Hino. He flashed his magnificent even grin that he gave all the other girls at Seiso. "Hino-san, good evening." He said plainly, before continuing down the hallway, his back to hers. "As I thought, pink is definitely your color."

The two girls squealed in delight.

"He complemented you!"

"Lucky, Kaho-chan!"

Nao and Mio rambled on about the fact that Hino had received a complement from one of the most sought-after guys in Seiso, while the girl in question simply flushed scarlet, unsure of how to take her 'friend's' – she wasn't sure if she categorized Yunoki under friend – comment. She quickly fanned herself, hoping to decrease the heat that was rushing to her face. "N-No! It's nothing like that or anything… I mean, it was just a compliment!"

Nao and Mio gave each other a look before turning back to Hino.

"Kaho-chan's blushing!"

"N-No I'm not!"

"Others are practicing."

Tsukimori Len's harsh, cool voice echoed vividly in the hallway as he walked past the sitting violinist and her friends into the newly vacant practice room. "If you're going to neglect your practice, Hino-san, be considerate of the others who aren't." He added before disappearing into the room completely. Hino hung her head in disappointment. Tsukimori was right, as always.

Nao shook her head in disagreement, "Gee, Tsukimori-kun is just a pretty face, right?" Mio shyly said nothing but Hino cold tell from her withdrawn personality that she also agreed, even though she didn't voice her opinion. "I mean, he could lighten up a bit. Plus he's so mean to you, Kaho-chan!" The short sun burnt haired girl stood up, soon followed by the other darker haired girl. "I honestly don't see how you can stand someone so cold. He's so–"

"No!" Hino interrupted, standing up with a little difficulties. "What I mean is that even though Tsukimori-kun acts the way he does, it's because that's just his personality." She blushed as she held her violin case close to her chest; her large bullion eyes glued her new shoes. "So please, Nao-chan… be kinder to Tsukimori-kun, I know he means well."

Nao sighed at her classmate's stubbornness. "If that's how you feel, Kaho-chan." A smile crawled up her face, her eyes glinting in mischief. "Good luck with Tsukimori-kun!" She skipped away, muttering something about her parents wanting her to pick up something before she left.

"Ah – wait – that's not what I meant, Nao-chan!" _At least I think it's not_. _Well it's not like I'd mind if Tsukimori-kun were my _–_ no! Oh my God, what on earth am I thinking_? Hino's innocent mind swiveled in endless circles.

Not much later, Mio had left as well. Hino could feel the passage of time, still no other music rooms becoming available. The concours was over, and Hino had forgot to sign up for a room this time, but no longer being a member of the concours, she received no more special treatment. She slid back down against the wall.

Her feet were killing her.

"Hino-san. Why are you sitting in the middle of the hallway? You're in my way."

Hino heard the faint whisper and looked up with a surprised look. She was expecting to see anyone but Tsukimori Len looking down at her with a very slightly quizzed look. His azure locks were dangling in the air, swaying to the unheard melody.

The second-year girl quickly straightened herself, jumping upright almost immediately. "Ah, Tsukimori-kun! Are you done for today?" She slouched to some extent, the pain in her feet aching even more. She tried to hide it, but only received a look from the latter.

"Yes. I'm done." _Why is she limping_? The thought quickly vanished from the young prodigy's head, as he began to head in the direction of the exit. Hino was no concern of his; therefore he shouldn't even bother himself over the simple fact of the girl's current lack of balance. _It's none of my business. The end_.

The crimson haired girl smiled in thanks. "Okay, thank you."

"Hn."

From the corner of his eyes, the male violinist silently watched Hino try to limp into the music room, before letting out a sigh of defeat and turning around. "I can barely walk. I'll just go home…" He heard her mumble to herself, as she – with the speed of an injured snail – began to head to the exit as well.

"Hino."

At the sound of her name, Hino turned around. "Y-Yes?"

Tsukimori sighed heavily, already regretting his decision of acknowledging the other violin player. "Those shoes are hurting your feet, you're in no condition to walk, much less walk home alone."

"Eh?" Hino didn't understand. "I can't get a ride home, my parents are away on business." She sighed, clearly deflated. "And I don't want to burden my friends, either."

Tsukimori looked away, hiding his barely visible flush. "Then don't consider me a friend." Without looking back at her, he held out one of his cool hands. Neither he nor Hino were able to believe or comprehend the words escaping his usually harsh tongue.

Slowly, and unsurely, Tsukimori placed his precious violin case down on the floor before hesitantly turning back to Hino. He studied her face for a minute, her bright hair was draped in two low pigtails, and her usual pastel face was beat red. Uncertainly, he crouched down on the floor, motioning Hino to get on. More ill at ease than she was a minute ago, Hino timidly bent down before grabbing a hold of Tskumori's burning neck. Her brain wouldn't accept it, but her heart did.

A moment passed before Tsukimori bent down to get his violin case, Hino's body unwillingly bending along with his. She smiled at the sudden proximity, Tsukimori's body heat mixing in with her own. It was as if she had died, gone to heaven, and then came back for more.

Tsukimori began to walk into the darkness that the late evening created, Hino clinging tightly to his neck. Not because she was afraid to fall, but because Tsukimori's skin was so warm. The two continued, or rather Tsukimori continued, to walk in silence, not an awkward one that was waiting to be filled, but a peaceful one. Hino tightened her hold as the scenery began to change, she couldn't see passed the dimness but she was sure.

A second of stiffness passed before Tsukimori calmly spoke. "Why are you wearing shoes that hurt you so much, Hino-san?" His voice was quiet, barely audible against the slow wind, but it still held the same coldness that made Hino's spine tingle.

The general-education student smiled sheepishly, ashamed to tell Tsukimori, as perfect as he appeared. He intimidated her greatly, but at the same time she felt safe and at ease around his icy exterior. "Eh, b-because they were just so cute." She mumbled, clear to both parties that she was embarrassed enough as it was. Tsukimori gladly decided to drop the subject.

"Um, Tsukimori-kun?"

The only sound heard were the azure-haired violinist's footsteps colliding evenly with the hard ground. "Hn?" A low grunt assured the latter than he was listening.

The question was hesitant, discomfited. "W-Why?" Hino thanked God that the darkness consumed her blush. "I mean, why did you decide to carry me home, Tsukimori-kun? I'm clearly troubling you." She dug her face into his back, loving the way he smelled faintly of a citrus like strawberry, to hide her embarrassment, before realizing she was clearly violating Tsukimori's personal space. She quickly retracted her hands.

Tsukimori sighed, "First of all, you're not troubling me, Hino-san. And secondly, I simply couldn't leave you there." His footsteps grew slower. "Do you think I'm that heartless, Hino-san?" One of his cold fingers accidentally brushed against Hino's leg.

"Ne, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Hn."

"Did you know that there's a saying?"

"There are a lot of sayings, Hino-san. Nor am I superstitious, I don't believe in that nonsense."

"If someone has cold hands, it means that they have a warm heart. Did you ever hear about that one, Tsukimori-kun?" Hino's delicate voice became softer, a gentle yawn escaping her lips. Unconsciously, she dug her face into his back again, causing Tsukimori to stiffen, allowing her eyes to droop. She wrapped her slender finger around his neck, her face dropping dangerously close to his. "I think Tsukimori-kun is like that." Although he didn't say anything, he continued to listen. "He acts cold on the outside, but deep down he's a really good person." Another yawn, longer than the last, escaped Hino's strawberry-colored lips.

"…That's why I like him."

A moment passed whereas the two said nothing. Finally nearing their destination, Tsukimori sighed lightly, allowing his guard to drop, just a bit. "I love you, Hino-san." He mumbled so inaudibly that he hardly heard himself. His face heated up a little before returning to his natural pale complexion. Slowly, he began to lay his and Hino's violin case on the floor, and then slowly and vigilantly started to let down his fellow violin player, her body limp.

Barely noticeable, the corner of Tsukimori's lips began to twitch upwards. A little tentative, Tsukimori brought Hino closer to himself, enclosing her in a firm embrace as her chest rose steadily, up and down.

"…Thank you for liking me."

Hino sprung to life, the sudden warmth of another body so close to her own alarming her. Tsukimori's dark eyes widening slightly when Hino returned his hug; but soon gave in to his building uncertainty. "D… Did you say something, Tsukimori-kun?" The second-year girl asked, confused.

The latter simply shrugged as he handed Hino her violin case. "Nothing that was worth hearing, Hino-san." His voice was mild, calm and as even as his footprints had been. _It wouldn't matter if you heard me anyway; you only like me, after all_.

Hino bowed her head timidly as she climbed up the front porch to her house. "Thank you, Tsukimori-kun." She smiled greatly, a smile that was lopsided and too big for her face. "I-I think this experience has got us just a little bit closer as friends." Receiving a curt nod as a reply, Hino decided to head inside, guilt welling up inside her.

_If only I could see you as just a friend_.

"Thank you again, Tsukimori-kun!" In her usual bubbly voice, Hino said one last time before she headed inside.

Tsukimori simply stood where he was, his grip tightening on his violin case as he turned his back to Hino.

"…Yeah… thanks."

In the distance, behind the bushes, rustling could be heard. Yunoki smiled slyly as he headed home, glad his job was done. He loved watching Hino squirm. The graceful indigo-haired third-year smirked to himself at Hino's shoes as he headed off into the night.

He walked into his limousine, as he quietly mused to himself,

"Hino should appreciate all that I do for her…

…And a little amusement."

**End**

* * *

Sorry, that was just a little drabbling that was bothering me for a while. I just had to write it! Um, well I hope you liked it. And I'm sorry if the Yunoki parts didn't make any sense! I hope the readers noticed that it was Yunoki who gave Hino the shoes in the first place… Ah, I guess that's it. Oh and thank you for reading and reviewing to my other Primo Passo stories, and all that added the stories to your favorites. –Bows- Arigatou goziamasu. Okie dokie, that's it. 

Oh yes, and I'm still working on that Hihara x Hino one-shot. I've already got the title, but I'm missing a general idea. If you'd like to IM me about an idea for a Hihara x Hino story, please feel free as I'm at a loss of ideas right now. Although, I do plan on making another Tsukimori x Hino soon…

Please read and **review**.

**-.-**

**Kura**

**-.-**


End file.
